Outtake TIEMPO DE ESPERANZA
by CeShIrE
Summary: Derek quiere saber la historia de su nacimiento y Terry decide contarle sobre las tres mujeres de su vida, mientras intenta averiguar cuál de ellas es su mamá. Del mismo universo de TIEMPO DE ESPERANZA y basado en la película Definitivamente, tal vez.
1. Chapter 1

TIEMPO DE RESPUESTAS

Terry estaba semi acostado en la cama de su hijo, Derek lo observo como midiendo a su padre. El pequeño de 4, recién cumplidos, años le había exigido a su padre que le contara la historia de su nacimiento.

Y ahí estaban a la hora de dormir. Derek mirándolo esperanzado y Terry temiendo enfrentarse al pasado, hablando de las tres mujeres de su vida. Y el problema que lo tenía en ese estado era precisamente tener que decirle a su hijo que él nunca amo a su madre, sino más bien a otra mujer. Derek con la paciencia de un niño, espero a que la lucha interna de su padre acabara para que decidiera qué cosas contarle y cuáles no. Porque a pesar de su corta edad, Derek Granchester Klaise no era tonto.

Terry suspiró llegando a la conclusión de que lo mejor era contarle el principio.

\- Derek, mi vida no fue precisamente sencilla – el pequeño castaño escuchó atento – Desde que tengo memoria cada uno de los seres que he amado se ha despedido de mí. Comenzando con tu abuela.

\- ¿Con mi abuela? – el niño lo miró con incertidumbre. ¿Qué tenía que ver su abuela con su nacimiento?

\- Así es. Cuando yo era un niño de tu edad, mi padre me llevó con él y tuve que estar encerrado en un lúgubre colegio. Así que me convertí en un tipo solitario.

\- ¿Y tus días de colegio, qué tienen que ver con mi nacimiento? – interrumpió el menor con desespero. Terry le sonrió y acarició su cabello.

\- Espera. Solía ser un engreído e iba por ahí ensuciando el nombre de mi familia para darle una lección a tu abuelo. Pero al final, mis decisiones solo repercutían en mí. Cansado de la soledad y el desamor, viajé a Nueva York para vivir con tu abuela, pero ella me rechazó, o al menos, así me sentí yo y me marche con el corazón roto. Tenía 15 años cuando la conocía. Ella, la única mujer que he amado y amaré por el resto de mis días – Terry se perdió unos momentos en sus pensamientos, recordando aquel primer encuentro.

\- ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Ella es mi madre?

\- Impaciente – dijo Terry poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de su hijo – No te diré su nombre, tú solo tendrás que deducirlo. Cambiaré los nombres. Y a ella, la primera, la llamaré May.

Terry tenía muy presente aquel encuentro. Cerrando los ojos aún podía verla, en la bruma nocturna una noche de año nuevo. Preocupada por sus lágrimas y cuando la insultó aquel gracioso mohín que había hecho. No se iba a negar que ese encuentro lo había dejado trastornado, pensando que solo había sido un producto de su imaginación derivado de su soledad. Y cuando la vio de nuevo en el colegio no supo cómo reaccionar.

\- Quise llamar su atención de la única forma que sabía.

\- ¿Cómo, papá?

\- Portándome como un petulante, fingí una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir – Derek torció la boca, no lograba imaginar a su padre portándose de esa manera con una mujer.

\- Al poco tiempo nos hicimos amigos, fue fácil compenetrarnos y sin darme cuenta, May se volvió un pilar en mi vida. Con una mirada de aquellas dos estrellas que tenía por ojos me doblegaba. Fue gracias a ella que me reconcilie con tu abuela. El tiempo que compartí con ella es un tesoro que guardo muy celosamente en mi memoria, más aún porque a ella le di mi primer beso y aunque la reacción no era la que me esperaba, no me arrepiento por ello.

\- ¿Qué hizo?

\- Me dio una bofetada, una tan fuerte que aún me duele si lo recuerdo – dijo Terry sobándose la mejilla, consiguiendo una risotada de su hijo y luego un mal disimulado bostezo – Es hora de dormir, campeón, mañana seguiremos hablando – el pequeño no protesto, para sorpresa de Terry, en cambio le dio un beso a su padre.

\- Te quiero mucho, papá – pronunció provocando que Terry lo envolviera en su brazos.

\- Y yo a ti, Derek.

Terry no abandonó el cuarto hasta que se aseguró que Derek estaba profundamente dormido. Contemplando a su pequeño hijo, agradeció tener la oportunidad de conocer las delicias de la paternidad. Y aunque sabía que él resentía la falta de una figura materna a tiempo completo en su vida, secretamente, Terry deseó haber tenido eso que Derek y él tenía, con su padre. Terry nunca mandaría a Derek a un internado, jamás dejaría que alguien más lo criara, ni cedería a la presión de su padre para aceptar un ducado que los arrastraría a otra vida, dejando todo lo que su hijo amaba atrás.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos, después de que Karen le dijera que era su hijo, se prometió velar por la felicidad de ese pequeño ser. Su hijo jugaría, chillaría y se descontrolaría como cualquier niño, aprendiendo valores que él considerará adecuados cuando fuera el momento, no antes. No le robaría una infancia feliz por absurdos modales que él tuvo que aprender sentado en la mesa solo, mientras aprendía cómo usar correctamente los cubiertos.

Derek sería un niño feliz, si estaba en manos de Terry, nadie le robaría esa infancia que él tanto había anhelado.

Abandonó la habitación del pequeño y se alistó para dormir, estaba agostado. Hablar de su vida, una que no había compartido con nadie desde… ella, era una tarea titánica y eso que lo peor estaba por venir. ¿Cómo explicarle que en lugar de haberse detenido debió correr bajo la nieve, sin importar cuánto le tomara convencerla de que esa decisión no era la correcta? Pero el tiempo no pasaba en balde y de todas las separaciones esa le había atravesado el corazón como una filosa daga, robándole la posibilidad de volver a amar a nadie más que no fuera ella.

Trataría de que su historia al menos le enseñara algo a su pequeño. Que a pesar de lo malo, también hubo cosas buenas y él era la prueba viviente de ello. Por ello se motivó a hablar con Derek, para que supiera que con él en su vida, no podría arrepentirse del pasado. Que no había nada que pudiera hacer para regresar en el tiempo y cambiar sus decisiones, pero sí aprender de ellas.

Fue a dormir, mañana sería otro día para seguir hablando.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Como ya lo había anunciado, este sencillo minific de tres capítulos sucede dentro del universo de mi otro fic TIEMPO DE ESPERANZA, basado en la película Definitivamente, Tal vez.**

 **Espero que les guste y no sea muy aburrido porque bueno, jajaja, todas nos sabemos esa historia, pero no le digan a Derek quién es su mamá, ¿vale? Hay que esperar a que él lo descubra solo.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **21 – oct – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	2. Aviso

**Espacio para charlar**

Buenos días, FF:

Ok, vale, me disculpo por la decepción ya que este no es un capítulo nuevo, pero acabo de recibir un MP un poco… agresivo y créanme que entiendo que estén molestas porque tardo muchos meses en actualizar mis fics. Ya les he dicho que tengo un hijo de 3 años que requiere todo mi tiempo y solo puedo sentarme frente a la laptop cuando toma su siesta y cuando se va a dormir por la noche, sin embargo, también tengo deberes de ama de casa y con mi tarea para mi otra licenciatura, así como otro hobby , por tanto, 4 horas libres no me dan para hacer todo lo que quisiera.

El MP me hacía un reclamo que he visto varias veces en los reviews donde me dicen que al publicar con tanto tiempo tienen que volver a leer toda la historia porque algunas cosas las olvidan, y en esto, les doy la razón. He pasado el último mes escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de MÁS ALLÁ DEL TIEMPO y acabo de ver que el último capítulo lo puse el 28 de enero y hoy estamos a 7 de mayo, y tienen razón al decir que es una falta de respeto para con ustedes. En mi grupo de Facebook (Ceshire fics) pregunté si el orden de mis fics les venía bien y respondieron que mientras no dejara de publicar podían esperar, pero a veces me siento agobiada porque recibo reviews tipo "cuánto actualizas" "sube otro capítulo" y me alegra que esperen mis historias, de verdad que sí, pero también es como una presión que me estresa porque tenía un orden para publicar y pues creo que eso no funciona bien porque las hago esperar demasiado y sé que pedirme que actualice es una forma de brindarme su apoyo, pero por ello me doy cuenta de que a veces les falló en las historias que quieren leer.

Por ello he decidido terminar una historia a la vez y es con sus comentarios que ustedes decidirán cuál será.

Este fin de semana publicaré el final de MÁS ALLÁ DEL TIEMPO y me quedarán estas historias por concluir:

UN DÍA A LA VEZ – Falta un capítulo para el final

TIEMPO DE RESPUESTAS – 2 capítulos TIEMPO DE ESPERANZA – Faltan 4 capítulos TIEMPO DE CRECER – 4 capítulos (nueva)

LA MELODÍA QUE GUÍA TU CORAZÓN – 2 capítulos más.

STILL LOVING YOU – Faltan 12 capítulos. Este fic lo seguiré publicando cada semana (espero) porque tengo 4 capítulos más, pero después de subir esos también la pondré en espera si mis otras historias tienen más interés.

LA CADUCIDAD DE UN PARA SIEMPRE – 10 capítulos (nuevo Terryfic)

JUEGO DEL DESTINO (nuevo Albertfic)

O si lo desean puedo seguir actualizando de a poco cada una, pero ya no me pidan que actualice pronto porque entre un capítulo y otro el tiempo de espera será de al menos de dos meses.

De verdad, lamento tener tantas historias abiertas y todavía planear más, pero es lo que me gusta y espero que para cuando mi hijo entre a la escuela en agosto, pueda darme un poco más de tiempo, pero mientras tanto es lo puedo ofrecer, ustedes decidan qué prefieren leer.

Gracias por su atención y ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Candy!

 **Ceshire…**


End file.
